Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to aspects of a spectral mask, flatness, and analysis techniques for a wireless local area network.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), such as a Wi-Fi network (IEEE 802.11) includes an access point (AP) that communicates with one or more stations (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP can be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and enable a STA to communicate via the network (and/or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point).
Wireless communications systems operate by devices transmitting wireless waveforms over-the-air in an available radio frequency spectrum band. The device, e.g., STAs and access points, typically includes a transmitter to configure and transmit the waveform and a receiver to receive the waveform and decode the encoded information in the waveform. Transmitted waveforms are signal(s) that occupy the medium (e.g., introduce energy onto the medium), which can result in interference in adjacent and/or alternate radio frequency spectrum bands. For example, in wideband transmissions that occupy more than one band (or channel), the parameters of the waveform can determine the amount of interference in neighboring bands. Increased interference can lower physical layer transfer rates and reduce medium reuse for other devices.